Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough
Even through this say walkthough, it is more like a checklist of what to do in the game in order to get the ending, you want. since its a check list there will include a lot of spoilers. *For Character Recruitment Guide: Click Here! Story Routes (Centakus Mode) Centakus Mode is the main story mode of this game(others are for fun with almost no storyline). There are mainly 3 Routes in this game(mode): *Weapon Route - This route is to join with Eida to create technology weapons and battle ships. **This Route are the only route that lead to True History END and Yun Gasol END. *Magic Route - This route is to join with Orfan to fuse magical creatures. **This is the only way to get Liselle ending *No Route - by not choosing a route you can get a special END (the so called Harem END) **Overlord END - to get this END simply conquer every nation. ***Haishera Demon Nation is also a requirement if Append 01 is on. The way to choose a Route and check which you are in are following: Weapon & Magic Route: At one point of the game, Eida and Orfan will visit. After the visits, Liselle and Aru will both have a "Star" on their head, and speak to them will change it to "!". By proceeding with Aru's option, you chose to side with Eida (Weapon Route); if proceeding with Liselle's option, you chose to side with Orfan (Magic Route). To check if which Route, you are in simple check with Madou Koukaku you have, if you have the white blue one (Lune) then you are in Weapon Route and the Black one (Nafqa) you are in Magic Route. No Route: Declare war against any Marshal, and the others will declare war on you. This will close both Route, in other word, you can only get Overlord or Time-out END. There are 3 Ending for this mode and 7 ENDs. #True Ending (fulfill all the requirement in History Book) #Normal Ending (Clear the game without all the requirements) #No Ending (Ending the game by No Route or Time Out 999 weeks?) Events Requirement First of all True History END isn't recommend in the first game play as it requires defeating a level 30 enemy solo. However, this event can be delayed indefinitely at the cost of not being able to progress with the story. This will somewhat be a checklist of events that is need for true ending. In most case, gaining friendship is the main requirement for True History END. Each section will indicate the minimum level required for each ending. Riseru END mainly requires: *Orfan (Magic) Route, Red Mission (Nafuka & Orfan) Quest # 212-225 Cleared. *Garmus and Elfaticia Join (no need for their quest or events) *Heard the secret of Madou Koukaku from Elfaticia. True History END mainly requires: (This will stop you from choose all the other ENDs) *Eiferia (Weapon) Route, Red Mission (Lune & Eida) quest cleared *Trust of Garmus and Elfaticia Friendship x2 *Friendship with all Listed Character *All the Event in table below, unlock over time or when a character reach a Level. Yun Gasoru END mainly requires: *Eiferia (Weapon) Route, Red Mission (Eiferia & Lune) quest cleared *Clear all events with Yun-Gasoru characters *No True History END Personal END (Margireta, Feruano, Neneka) mainly requires: *Enter a Route: Magic or Weapon Route *Clear all events from one of the three characters *No True History END Overlord END requires: *No Route started *Defeat every nation in the game *Send all 14 captured girls to the brothel (not strictly required, but necessary for final harem scene) Here is the Summary of Levels and Events for all the ENDs. Note: sorry i dont seem to have save file for YunGasoru events plz add if anyone have know what lvl and event to get END for YunGasoru. Reward Item Reward item event (to get 2nd title or 3rd title of story characters) always occur at level 30 for all characters that start at level 25 or below. Any character above 25 will have their reward item event at "starting level" + 5. For example, if the character starts at level 28, then the reward event will be at 28 + 5 = 33. Furthermore, a minimum of 200 research points in weapon or magic (depends on the character) is required. Getting Reward item means that you have already reach Level requirment for the character. The last title will be gain when the character to level 50. Melkia Empire: Centakus: weissheit lv 35, lissele lv 32, aru lv30 - got Liselle 2nd H scene - Friendship - Aru realize she falling for weiss - got weiss nightmare scene (Aru Scene) Kisara ': bell lv 32, garumus lv 35 the event i got : - finished mission spar with Garmus (last garumus special mission) - finished 4th bell recruit mission - Each mission unlock when pervus are done and Bell are Lvl(28-31) - finished defend steel cage mission '''Barnie ': ryune lv 30, Eida lv 33 the event i got : - Eida scene, got ryune trust - finished valiant, my own madou ship special mission - finished the other 2 madou ship special mission '''Eren da mell Elfatishia Lvl 29+, MayMay Lvl 21+ for History END Elfatishia - Join - Friendship+ after 2 event + 1 week *Heart - Scene 04-02 - happen after learning the sercet of Madou Koukaku - after Garmus join *Elfatishia & MayMay - Lvl 26 & Lvl 20 - Heart - Scene 04-05 *Elfatishia & MayMay - Lvl 27 & Lvl 21 - Star - CG 07-12 *Elfatishia Lvl 29 - Heart - Scene 04-03 - Friendship++ - History END MayMay - Lvl 13 - Star - CG 07-10 *Reward Item: it only happen when they are both Lvl 30+ Yun-Gasoru : True History END: Gulandross - 36, Ruinn - 32, Elmina - 32, Patirna - 32 Yun-Gasoru END: '''Gulandross - 36, Ruinn - 32, Elmina - 32, Patirna - 32 *after conquering yun gasoru, finished elmina trouble, till i got event where weiss go to date with three musketeer & glandross playing with cats *4P with Ruinn, Elmina, Patrina *weiss take glandross to tavern and drinking together -> '''unlock yun gasoru ending *Reward Item: Gulandross Lvl 35 + 200 Weapon, Three Musketeer Lvl 33 + 200 Weapon Annalote kingdom: Margiretta Lvl 29+, Li.Anes Lvl 28+ - Margiretta END and History END *'Margiretta '- At two points in her event chain, she will request to join a battle. In order to trigger the next even, she must participate in a battle (use her as a unit). Any battle, including training missions, are acceptable. **Events at Lvl 22, 23, 24, 26, 27 and Last event at Lvl 29 Scene 02-02 *'Li.Anes' **Events at 23, 25, 26 Scene 02-04, 27 Scene 02-05 and last event 28 CG 04-15 *After getting both their last events one more Margiretta event - Friendship+ - Marguerita END *talk with Margiretta one more time - History END *Reward Item: Margiretta Lvl 30, Li.Anes Lvl 30 Zafuha tribe: Alphimia Lvl 27+, Neneka Lvl 22+ for True History END Alphimia Lvl 29+, Neneka Lvl 25+ for Neneka END *Alphimia - H-scene at Lvl 26, Lvl 29 *Neneka - H-scene at Lvl 21, Lvl 23, Lvl 25 -- unlock neneka ending? **Nenka Friendship at Lvl 22, Alphimia at Lvl 27 **Neneka and Alphimia event are unlock in order. ex: Neneka event, Alphimia event, Neneka event ... etc. **Neneka event Lvl 18 Star, Lvl 20 Star, Lvl 21 Heart, Lvl 22 Star, Lvl 23 Heart, Lvl 25 Heart **Alphimia event Lvl 22 Star, Lvl 24 Star, Lvl 26 Heart, Lvl 27 Star, Lvl 29 Heart *Reward Item: Neneka Lvl 30, Alphimia Lvl 30 Lanaheim: Feruano Lvl 26+ - Feruano END Feruano Lvl 26+, Raqrail Lvl 27+, Krais Lvl 34+ - History END Feruano - Lvl 18 - Star & Heart event - Scene 03-04 *Lvl 21-25 - Star - one event per lvl, with 1 or 2 weeks apart. - CG 06-09 *Lvl 26 - Heart - Scene 03-05 - Friendship+ -- Unlocked Feruano END **This happens after Lanaheim is conquer. *Feruano vs Lacrille Event - CG 06-10 - after getting friendship with both Feruano and Lacrille Lacrille - Join Scene 03-08 - Friendship Get 250 Magic Points to start 2nd event *Lvl 27 - Star - CG 06-11 - lacrille hugging animal doll (2nd event one) Krais - Lvl 30-34 - 5 events, Weiss visit, Feruano visit, Raqrail Visit, Feruano Ablum, Practice, Hugging. *Lvl 34 Hugging event will be the last event for Lanaheim - True History END *Reward Item: Feruano Lvl 30+, Raqrail Lvl 30+, Krais Lvl 35+ Mountain of Warning (Dragon tribe) *Air Ciel - Join - Friendship+ - True History END **Lvl 31 Star - Talk about Neko **Lvl 32 Heart - Scene 03-11 **Lvl 34 Star - CG 07-04 Rumorune Dukedom: Corona & Gilk - Join and Friendship+ gain - True History END *Corona Lvl 13 Star - Chestnut conversation? *Corona Lvl 17 Heart - Scene 04-06 *Corona Lvl 21? Star - CG 08-05 *Corona Lvl 25? Heart - Scene 04-07 *Gilk - Lvl 18 Star - harvest fest with Gilk & corona Dumn=Nir : Dalmagna - Join - Friendship+ - True History END Overlord END Here are the choices that must be selected in order to obtain this ending. It is required to completely ignore the '!' Events from either Aru or Liselle and any character related events. Declaring war on any marshal will automatically result in either Overlord Route or if you fail to meet the requirements:. Bad Ending Doing any sort of character events are strongly NOT recommended. The brothel must be upgraded to level 5. This can be done anytime, but the earlier the better. All the uncaptured girls will need to be H (You should H the ones you captured anyway) to the point where H-ing them no longer requires anymore money. Once this criteria is met, Lilleta will be available for H. There should be a total of 13 girls in the brothel at the very end for selection. Once all the criterias are fulfilled, when proceeding to the next turn, the ending will automatically be unlocked. My personal recommendation on Kingdom Conquer order if this is your first playthrough (If not, you can do it in any order except for the first and last): Rumorune Duchy (Has to be first) -> Zafuha tribal nations -> Anna Lhotse Kingdom -> Ellen da mail -> Ranahaimu Kingdom (This one is take them down when they declare war on you so it varies) -> Yoon Gasol Allies -> Banie territory / territories Kisara / Dinasuti territory -> Haishera Asmodian Country - Sunray of > I Commandment > = Do ~ umu Neil (Has to be last). Rumorune principality :. This is the first capital that must be overthrown before Ranahaimu kingdom has a chance to take it over, which is pretty early in the part of the game Korarimu mountain road is recommended to be taken over first and required if it is your first playthrough. This will result in the first H-scene with Coroma and she will join your party. Taking over Fomiaru capital will result in the second H-scene and she will be available in the brothel. Ellen da mail :. War must be declared against this kingdom and conquered whenever Events from Meimei must be ignored. . Anna Lhotse kingdom :. Is easier but Faith cannot be recruited By choosing this option to meet When this kingdom requests for assistance or when war is declared against Zafuha tribal country , either selection actually does not matter However, the choosing request , once Zafuha tribe Country must be selected. Simply conquer the Kingdom to crush is conquered, Li Anes will declare war against you right away. Once she is defeated, the the option Anna Lhotse . By choosing the other option, this ultimately means you can declare war against them whenver you wish after Zafuha tribal nations has been anniliated. Faith can only be recruited by going through this method. By going with this approach, Iusu Road must be conquered before capturing the capital or you are stuck with no H scenes. The reason behind this is because Li Anes is in that territory. So if the capital is captured, she is technically not. By conquering the mentioned territory, she is forced to retreat back to the capital so she can be captured once defeated Yoon Gasol Allies :... At the start of the game, they are at war against you If this too difficult, simply ceasefire with them until you are ready The kingdom must be conquered prior to choosing the Techology or Magic Route The easiest way is to completely not choose a route altogether as mentioned in the beginning. Banie territory / territories Kisara / Dinasuti territory :.. Declaring war against either one of the three capitals will result a war in all three If this is done, there is no way to revert it back Subsequently, declaring war against either of the nation will make both the Technology and Magic route inaccessible. . . Ranahaimu Kingdom : If the option is available: must be selected This option means a war will take place The reason this choice needs to be selected is because Lacrille will be casting a thunderstorm to accept the reinforcements request , and this will block the path Sunray . In order to stop this in the to I戒, Kries must be defeated in a mandatory that takes place within the next few turns. War will still continue from this point. .. After taking Sanhane wilderness , Feruano will come to be a hostage The following choices must be selected:. Then proceed with the game and leave them alone until they declare war on you again Once that happens to crush the plot then allow slavery , conquer them entirely. In other routes, they declare you much later because Kreis witnessed the events he did not want to see (Feruano getting raped). Zafuha tribe Country : Once war has been declered against this country and Guntoramu large fortress has been conquered, Neneka will be captured Go back to the city and you will see a Neneka event at the castle The following choice must be selected: their own . . . After the next turn applied to the pawn , go to the jail again to get a H-scene. After the following turn, speak to her again in the castle and she will join your party. This must be done before conquering the kingdom as Neneka must be in the party before capturing Alphimia. This does not mean that Neneka has to participate in the battle or be at the enemy capital. She just has to be in the party. Do~umu = Neil :.. War must be declared and conquered Make sure you save this one for last If you have AP1 installed, you will need to defeat Haishera ( Haishera Asmodian country ) first. Sunray of I戒: ? ( Do not fight now ) When Air Cial comes to challege you to a 1v1 battle, simply choose the second option Sunray is one of the I戒to not participate Declare war on them when you feel comfortable.. the harder battles if this is your first playthrough. Haishera Asmodian Country :.. This kingdom will only be available if you beat the game once They also must be conquered in order to get the ending It is recomemnded to conquer them second last.